nanokanokarefandomcom-20200214-history
Hayata Kiriyama
Hayata Kiriyama (桐山 隼太 Kiriyama Hayata) is a third-year in junior high and the male lead of the series. Appearance Hayata is a handsome young man with sandy blond hair (sometimes depicted as blonde) and brown eyes, with a tall and toned physique. The first time Nanoka sees his face, she instantly blushes; the same happens to Yuuko when she meets him for the first time. According to Kensuke, despite looking cute and friendly, Hayata has incredible strength due to playing sports his whole life. Personality Hayata has an outwardly friendly personality which allows him to easily make friends every time he moves. This has often led to him being credited as being "too kind" by parties such as "Manager" and Nanoka Ayase, both of which love him for his kindness. Other characters such as Kensuke and Takato Uesugi have thought of his friendliness as a manner of him being nonthreatening; proving false later on. He has never fought for something like he did for Nanoka's love; claiming that he would always either give up or share whatever he had with his friends. After 2 years, his demeanor around Nanoka has changed and it is revealed that his throat was damaged from a fire. His voice which has been described by Nanoka as "impressive" and Kasumi's father as "beautiful" is now described as "husky". Background Hayata has a history of moving from place-to-place every few years due to his parent's jobs. Due to this, he is prepared to move at any time, doesn't have very many mementos, and has become used to making new friends quickly. Hayata is often falsely assumed by other characters and even Nanoka to have siblings; however, he is an only child. His parents both work time-consuming jobs. Although he doesn't see them often, he has a good relationship with them. Due to his history, he doesn't get attached to anything. However, Nanoka is the one exception. Hayata is the only character of the main three to be shown interacting with family members while Takato only has his parents briefly mentioned and Nanoka is never shown interacting with her family. After Hayata moved to Houston, Texas, he was put in a desperate situation due to the language barrier and worked hard to overcome that. It is revealed that he skipped a grade, making him a senior in high school like Nanoka. Trivia * He is often associated with sunflowers as seen on his profile from volume 5. * He is the first male character introduced while Nanoka is the first female character introduced in the series. * He is noted by several characters to be very kind and friendly both through his actions and words. * One of Hayata's most notable features is his voice. ** Nanoka describes his voice as impressive while Kasumi's father describes it as beautiful. ** Due to an accident, his voice is damaged and is described as being husky. * He transfers school every 2-3 years due to his parent's jobs. * He confesses that being with Nanoka is the first time he's felt attached to something that he refuses to give up. * He ranked 3rd place in the popularity poll (2017) with 21.1% of the votes. * Hayata has been featured on the front and back covers of the manga for a total of 15 times as of volume 14. * Hayata calls Nanoka by her last name throughout the series. This is similar to Miyoshi Toumori's other male leads Takahito (Ouji ka Prince) and Shin ''(Akuma to Love Song) ''who also call the heroine by her last name in their respective series. * After high school, he attends Jochi University with Nanoka, fulfilling their dream of attending school together. References - Category:Male Characters